


Here and Now, That's All that Counts

by nathaniel_hp



Series: Glimpses (Remus/Ron) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-23
Updated: 2008-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to the wonderful <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/"><b>thrihyrne</b></a> for her comments.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Here and Now, That's All that Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful [](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[**thrihyrne**](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/) for her comments.  
> 

His gaze was fixed on the photograph. They were so young, so happy, so … whole. It was like looking at another world, or at one of his fantasies. He closed his eyes with a sigh and felt a tear that had hung on his lashes roll slowly down his cheek.   


  
  


A hand lit on his shoulder, lightly, questioningly touching.

He dipped his head so it came to rest on Ron’s hand, so warm, so reassuring.

His eyes were still closed when he felt Ron move closer, circling his other arm around Remus’s shoulder, his chin propped up on it. Remus grabbed Ron’s arm tightly and they held each other, for a long time.

His happiness lay here. Sometimes, he just needed to be reminded. 

  



End file.
